foreverlazarusfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstory
Below are excerpts from Lazarus where the backstory is detailed. X-45 years Malcolm Carlyle born. Seattle, Wa. X-24 years Malcolm Carlyle graduates from Harvard. Degree in Econemetrics. X-21.5 years Malcolm Carlyle earns doctorate at M.I.T. Economics & Urban Studies and Planning X-19 years Malcolm Carlyle begins post-doc studies at London School of Economics & Political Science. Mathematics & Economics. X-18 years Malcolm Carlyle meets/courts Abigail Beckett. X-16 years Malcolm Carlyle and Abigail Beckett marry: Malcolm completes post-doctorate work. X-13 years Malcolm Carlyle forms Carlyle Capital Investment, specializing in commodities and debt purchase/resale. X-12 years CCI posts $2.2 billion dollars (US) in profit. X-11 years Malcolm Carlyle authors “Natural Selection: Morality in Business during Economic Contraction.” The book is hailed as “visionary” and “groundbreaking” by many in the financial industry, though some scholars claim it paints a “grim, predatory portrait of our economic future.” X-10 years Carlyle is rumored to write a private document, called “The Benevolance Memorandum.” He denies it publically, but speculation persists in fringe and mass media. CCI completes purchase of Monsanto, rebranding it as the Carlyle Future Foundation. X-7 years Stephen Donovan Carlyle born to Malcolm and Abigail (London). X-6 years “Natural Selection” becomes required reading at Harvard. X-4 years Bethany Elizabeth Carlyle born to Malcolm and Abigail (Zurich). Carlyle Future Foundation and related subsidiaries are recruited as consultants in various economically troubled nations. With agricultural and financial investments from CFF, the Greek government enacts legislation which effectively privatizes (under Carlyle management) the Greek economy. Within 6 months, Portugal follows suit. Despite concern from the U.N. and many world governments, Greek and Portuguese economies show signs of stabilization. X-3 years Hoping to benefit from CFF investment, several nations and nation-states throughout Africa and Central America seek economic assistance. CFF begins widespread relief programs. China’s economy contracts, disastrously, following heavy speculative investment in mainland agriculture and infrastructure projects. CFF rivals, including the Bittner Economic Advisory Foundation, and Inamura Global Associates send envoys to China to negotiate loans and other economic relief. X-2 years Carlyle and Bittner engage in armed conflict (through military proxies) in Indonesia. SABR Solutions, Inc., retained by CFF, defeat government forces backed by Bittner. X-1 year The downturn of the Chinese economy causes panic in global markets. In response, the World Bank, International Monetary Fund, and other global financial organizations (both public and private) grant unprecedented controls to numerous independent firms, including Carlyle, Inamura, Bittner, Morray, Hock and D’Souza holdings. Unrest occurs across Asia and Europe, accompanied by protests throughout North and South America, following market declines, and continued devaluation of currency in the face of record inflation. These incidences turn violent when Roman Bittner is recorded using the word “waste” to describe those suffering financial “inconvenience.” Social media, used in the face of corporate news blackout, reports facts well as wildly inaccurate rumors. “Waste” becomes a rallying cry to the disenfranchised, who turn out to protest in record numbers. Widespread rioting occurs in Paris, Hamburg, London, Odessa, Sao Paolo, Caracas, Montreal, Toronto, Portland, Oregon, New York, and other cities. These riots last for weeks in some instances. Final death toll is estimated at 3.9 million globally. Due to the widespread nature of the uprising, a damage assessment will not be presented for another four years. Year X The heads of the sixteen most financially powerful Families from around the globe gather in Macao to establish rules which will solidify their holdings and help avoid “unfortunate overlap” like the brief conflict in Indonesia. These negotiations result in the “Macao Accords,” effectively marking the end of government control. The 16 Families declare Year X to “commemorate our world’s fresh start, and to put the ghosts of failed government in the past.” Malcolm Carlyle relocates his family, in secret, to a private estate on the Pudget Sound, nicknamed The Center by CFF upper management. Malcolm Carlyle forms limited partnership with Jakob Hock, re-energizing the long-believed dormant CFF project “The Longevity Group.” CFF advances in stem and iPS cell therapies combine with Hock’s bleeding-edge pharmaceuticals to produce immediate healthcare benefits within only a few months. Before the end of the year, Malcolm Carlyle establishes a “special initiative” headed by Dr. James Mann, called Project: Lazarus. X+1 Pope Nicholas VIII issues public statement condemning the Macao Accords. Chinese military forces deploy in Hunan, Guanxi, and Neimongol Provinces to restore order after violent public demonstrations. X+2 Unrest across Europe in response to the acceptance by multiple governments of “economic relief programs” collectively presented by Saskia Bittner (Bittner SBC), Luka Rausling (Rausling Equity), Julian Keene (Armitage Group), and Vitaly Sidorov (TransEnergetika). SCOTUS rules 5-4 upholding the “Corporate Citizenship Act.” X+3 Dirty bomb detonates in Melbourne, Aus. Multiple terrorist groups claim responsibility. Initial fatalities are low, long term casualties from radiation and radiation-related illness is considered “significant.” Central Melbourne is rendered uninhabitable. Carragher Holdings, Ltd. contracted for cleanup and implementing new “public safety measures.” X+5 Jonah and Johanna Carlyle born (Seattle, Wa.) Detroit unincorporates, effectively ceasing to exist. X+6 Pope Nicholas VIII dies, succeeded by Honorius VI. X+7 Malcolm Carlyle has private audience with Pope Honorius VI during Papal visit to the U.S. Cholera outbreak in former Detroit. Neighboring cities shut down transit routes to prevent spread of infection. Multiple instances of panic-driven violence occur. X+8 Verethragna Security Systems (a joint venture between Hock and Bittner SBC) begin operations to “reclaim” Detroit metro area. POTUS signs executive order curtailing corporate military forces from operating domestically. House immediately passes Commerce and Industry Defense Act (colloquially referred to as “Corporate Stand Your Ground”). Bill is passed in the Senate and sent to POTUS, who vetoes it. Veto is quickly overturned. Social media declares United States “bought and paid for.” X+9 Global markets cease to function, leading to cascading “failing nations.” Signatories of the Macao Accords promptly assume previously negotiated ownership of territories. Armed resistance, including elements of military forces, attempt to repel corporate seizures of materiel and infrastructure. Pacification of populace is in many cases brutal. Death toll globally is in the millions. Outbreaks of disease and famine follow. Stories spread of re-education camps in Vassalovka-controlled Russia, Li-controlled China, and D’Souza-controlled South America. X+10 Family Carlyle institutes Laborer Reward Program as incentive system for workers. At the same time, Family Carlyle enlists community-based religious groups to assist in the distribution of food and medicine to those in need. Several other Families emulate Carlyle “Waste management” techniques. X+11 Hock forms alliance with Bittner, breaks with Carlyle.